


Remedy and Redemption

by Raventothenest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Earth-50, F/M, 正义领主
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventothenest/pseuds/Raventothenest
Summary: background：Earth-50当失去彼此的他们在另一个宇宙相遇一个关于补救与救赎的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我不明白为什么领主世界的wonderbat这么好吃为什么这么冷

戴安娜的记忆里，哥谭市的上空的那道强光出现得毫无征兆。

在正义领主们的统治下，哥谭早已不是当初的罪恶之都。尽忠职守的机器卫士日夜巡逻，一旦发现不和谐的苗头就会在三十秒内出现——在这里，义警早已不被需要，高度集权和恐怖镇压达成了治理这座城市的最终目的。领主超人和她用于粉饰太平的白色巨型石雕矗立在城市中心，昭示着一场完美的政治联姻，即便这场貌合神离的婚姻从二人结合之初便伴随着憎恨和厌恶，她心知肚明，那样温柔的对视绝无可能出现在她与卡尔·肯特之间。

这场突变就发生在她离开滴水兽石像，转身打算离去的0.1秒内。

那瞬间，天空发生了诡异的扭曲，太阳近乎疯狂地膨胀，脚下的城市分崩成无数尘埃颗粒，开裂的地壳和头顶巨大的太阳之间涌出了那些不寻常的白光，将她完全吞没。

流淌在血液中的骁勇善战的亚马逊基因和丰富的战斗经验使然，戴安娜立刻作出了堪称完美的应对。她屈身半跪，果决地取下背在身后的剑与盾牌，白光还未消散时，她就已经作好了作战准备。脚下先出现了类似传送平台的实体，白光渐渐散去。疾风扬起了她深色的鬈发，额前冠冕上的装饰明亮得宛如一颗真正的恒星，而身后白昼般的强光将她勾勒得仿佛希腊神话中的神祗。她怒喝一声，紧绷身体，像一副蓄势待发的强弓，屈膝高高跃起劈剑斩下，但在看清自己身处的场景时刹住了动作。

”瞭望塔？“她怀疑地问。

“哇哦——戴，放轻松！”海王躲开她的冲撞，用三叉戟架住了她的剑。“天啊，神奇女侠，真的是你！”一道红色的闪电夸张地惊呼着疾驰到她面前，她认出那是闪电侠巴里·艾伦。

和善的海王和仍然活着的闪电侠？除非她是在做梦，这显然不是她的宇宙。

“我告诉过你他能做到！绿灯侠加八十分，现在我有八百三十分了。”哈尔·乔丹用绿灯戒变出一只左手，和自己击了个掌。

“嘿！那也太多了，上一次我才给自己加了五十分！”巴里立刻抗议，两个人陷入了某种不符合他们年龄段的幼稚争吵。超人飘浮在半空中，穿过争执不休的二人徐徐降落在她面前，他穿着深蓝色战衣，红色的披风在身后飞扬，象征着希望的S形状在胸前极为醒目，那是永远屹立不倒的钢铁之躯，始终给世人和联盟带来勇气和坚定人心的力量。

克拉克·肯特耸耸肩，充满歉意地对她一笑，向她表示欢迎。

“戴安娜，你不知道我有多么高兴见到你。”

“是你无法想象我见到你有多高兴，克拉克。”戴安娜微笑着，与这位忠诚的挚友拥抱。她说的是克拉克，而非卡尔。自从多年前她决定追随领主蝙蝠侠留在地球50开始，她就再也没有机会喊出这个名字。对于她而言，卡尔意味着无情，残酷和集权统治，是那个她深深憎恨但无法摆脱的丈夫，而克拉克·肯特，从小镇走出的农场男孩，善良，正义，温情，是她在联盟里最忠实，可以依靠的战友和伙伴。

“如你所见，这并不是你的世界。我们通过量子领域开辟了一个通道，将你从你的地球传送到了这里。我为我们造成的打扰道歉，但我们现在确实非常需要你的帮助，戴。”

“我明白了。”戴安娜将盾和剑收回背后，向克拉克点点头，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“是个大麻烦。”钢骨向她示意，“神奇女侠，你得看看这个。”

从他机械手臂上投射出的一道光束在他们面前形成了全息投影。一场天启般的浩劫，戴安娜必须承认，仅仅用灾难二字还不足以形容她所见的这一切：狮头羊身鹰尾的怪物肆虐咆哮，摧毁楼房和街道，无辜的市民被火海吞没，滚滚黑烟和铺天盖地的尘土吞噬了一切生命迹象；肮脏昏暗的小巷里，美艳的蛇尾女人跨过地上的累累残骸，优雅地拭掉唇边的血迹；而在繁华的市中心，拥有三个身躯的巨人踩扁了路上的警车，其中一辆翻滚着在空中爆炸，径直砸碎了镜头，信号中断了。戴安娜震惊地看着这些画面，一时间说不出话。

“喀麦拉，安普沙和葛律翁在大都会，哥谭和星城？我已经数百年没有见过它们了，你们的世界发生了什么？”她倒抽了一口冷气，“哈迪斯啊，你一定是在开玩笑。”

“事实上，这正是我们找你来的原因，”钢骨关掉了全息投影，超人才继续说下去，“在我们的世界，冥王哈迪斯发动了叛乱，不巧的是，一部分怪物也从冥界出逃。它们的皮肤上附着着古希腊咒语，我们的武器都无法穿透，联盟吃了不少亏。因此——戴安娜，我们只能求助于你，只有你能够帮助我们结束这场浩劫。“

“我，或者我同父异母的兄弟或多或少都曾经对付过这些家伙——一场恶战，我必须得说。”全息投影结束了，戴安娜转向其余正义联盟成员，带着她的微笑，“但我愿意为你们战斗。我向赫拉起誓，将给予你们毫无保留的帮助。”

“太好了，谢谢你，戴安娜。”她的承诺让克拉克松了口气，他轮廓分明的下巴和面颊上长出了青色的胡茬，这使他显得有些憔悴，却为超人增添了另一种魅力。捕捉到戴安娜探询的目光，克拉克笑了笑，“各地都有怪物出没的报告，我们尽全力疏散了民众，但还是分身乏术——绿箭侠和黑金丝雀现在还在星城作战，我们都累坏了。下个月露易丝就要生了，在那之前，我希望孩子能平安地来到这个世界上——说到这个，要是有时间真希望你能见一见露易丝，她看到你一定会非常高兴……”

爱人与家庭，多么美好的字眼，他看起来疲惫却满足，这个世界的克拉克·肯特与露易丝·莱恩应该过得非常幸福。看见他不自觉上扬的嘴角，戴安娜也忍不住露出了微笑。

“等等，”她问，“这个世界的——你们的神奇女侠呢？”

她在刚问出口的瞬间就知道了答案，因为克拉克的笑来不及退去就僵在了脸上，湛蓝色的眸中蒙上了一层哀伤。巴里和哈尔两个人止住了聒噪不停的对话，钢骨和海王对视了一眼，仿佛在犹豫是否应该开口。

“她死了。”一个冷漠低沉的嗓音突兀地在洞中响起。

全身的血液仿佛都聚集到了头顶，她的心仿佛要冲破胸口挽结了五年的荆棘藤蔓而狂跳出来。那个声音曾在她的梦中出现过千百回，来去匆匆，无疾而终，最后都化为破碎的泡影，消湮无迹的春雪，风拂过松林后，一丝风痕也不曾留下的树梢，而梦醒后唯一真实的只有锥心刻骨的疼痛。她的布鲁斯，她在心里轻轻地呼唤他的名字。他曾在哥谭终战前温柔地与她吻别，轻声向她保证一切很快就会结束——一向谨慎的蝙蝠侠很少会做出那样的保证。她看着他深邃碧蓝的眼眸，他的手指眷恋地拭去她的泪水，那时他们彼此都以为一去不回的可能会是她，直到她归来后颤抖着抱起他毫无生气的身体，灰色的蝙蝠从废墟上盘旋而起，飞向苍穹以西的天际。

他没有刻意隐藏自己的脚步声，因此她能听到沉稳的步伐从身后传来，特殊布料的斗篷曳地，响动足够轻微，但还是被她敏锐地捕捉到了。那不是她的布鲁斯，只是平行宇宙的布鲁斯·韦恩。她早该想到的，在这个世界见到了那么多正义联盟的成员，自然也会包括他。戴安娜发现自己正在几不可察地颤抖，她努力地克制住自己的失态，转过身，蝙蝠侠站在她的面前，面具下的下巴线条紧绷，嘴角不带弧度，他就站在她的面前，冷漠疏离得却仿佛相隔千里之遥。

布鲁斯·韦恩是个高大的男人，但戴安娜的身材也非常高挑，他们二人的目光几乎处于平视。像她最初的记忆中那样，他深邃犀利的碧蓝色眼睛深深地看进她的深棕色眸子，带着熟悉的审视和探询，随后一只手伸到了她的面前。

“你好，神奇女侠，”他说，“我是蝙蝠侠。”

 

半年前，哥谭市。 

巨大的烟云在天空陡然炸开，几秒钟后，爆炸声才抵达地面。定位仪显示超人已经将炸弹带出了大气层，因此比起大爆炸，它听起来更像是隆隆的雷声。爆炸产生的冲击波在穿过大气层时就消耗殆尽，并没有对地面造成影响，诡异的绿色光晕却渐渐在苍穹弥漫开。

”蝙蝠侠，那不是核弹！“戴安娜的音调变了，“超人，你还好吗？超人？”

“不。”布鲁斯的瞳孔瞬间缩紧了，“那是氪石炸弹！”

定位仪中的图标消失了，通讯器也里没有回音。半分钟后，他们的头顶隐隐出现了一个小点，它急速划过天空，在绿色天空拖出一条火花长尾，变得越来越大，越来越清晰，他们都很清楚那是什么，或者说，是谁。克拉克失去意识的躯体挟着呼啸的风声从天际坠落，消失在被城市高楼遮蔽的天际线，落地时发出了一声巨响，大地带来的强烈震感几乎让他们站立不稳。随着超人的坠落，小丑爆发出尖利的大笑，他的肩膀剧烈抖动，笑出的眼泪顺着眼角渗进了草坪。

“哦，可怜的家伙，我猜那一下一定摔得很疼，对不对？”

布鲁斯攥住了他的衣领，将他从地上提起来，嗓音低沉愤怒：“告诉我，小丑，核弹在哪里？”

“自己猜，蝙蝠，不要破坏了乐趣，”小丑的眼睛里闪着狡黠的光芒，“叮叮叮，小蝙蝠还有四十分钟。”

“我来让他开口。”戴安娜取下了腰侧的真言套索，拴在他的身上。“小丑，真正的核弹在哪里？”

套索燃起了炫目的金色光焰，在小丑身上收紧了一圈，他被烫得龇牙咧嘴，却向戴安娜夸张地眨了眨眼。

“遵守游戏规则，小公主。”

“这不可能！”戴安娜震惊地说，“真言套索应该逼迫他说出实话。“

”够了，小丑。“布鲁斯厉声说，“在我捏碎你的右手指骨之前——核弹在哪里？”

“蝙蝠，别那么严肃，猜个谜语怎么样？”小丑露出白得病态的牙齿，“如何彻底杀死一只蝙蝠？”

没有人理他，他自顾自地接下去，“谜底是，让他看着自己的城市烧成灰！因为蝙蝠怕火，懂了吗！”小丑疯狂的笑声在空旷的公园里回荡，布鲁斯危险地眯起眼，单手扼住他的脖子将他重重地抵到了树干上。

“哥谭今天不会有事，明天也不会，”他的语气带着浓浓的威胁，“你这辈子都会待在阿卡姆，而我会用一辈子确保你烂在里面。”

“在我彻底毁掉你之前？那可不怎么容易，小蝙蝠。”小丑绽开一个恶毒的微笑，“……或者说，布鲁斯？“

从蝙蝠面具中迸射出的两道目光陡然变得无比凌厉，他松开了小丑的脖子，立刻用通讯器接通了蝙蝠洞。

“阿尔弗雷德，马上离开那里，”他低沉的变声语气急促，“我不知道小丑是怎么做到的，但他在蝙蝠洞安装了一个核弹。紧急撤离庄园十公里附近的人，我马上赶过来。“

有一瞬间，小丑的脸上露出了一丝失望，但他随即发出了咯咯的怪笑，“你还有三十五分钟，蝙蝠！”他高声叫道，“去拯救你肮脏的城市吧！”

夜翼赶到公园，从他和戴安娜手中接管了小丑，浸淫在夜色中的蝙蝠车从巷角疾驰而来，无声地停在他们面前，车门自动弹开。“你有什么计划？”她钻进蝙蝠车，问布鲁斯。克拉克受到了小丑氪石炸弹的影响，他们无法再依赖他来解决核弹，此时的确已经有两个计划在他的头脑中迅速成型，但他并不打算告诉她那个候补计划。

“拆掉它。”他简单地说。

“告诉我，布鲁斯，”她问了他另一个问题，“如果牺牲在所难免，你能够承受的牺牲是多少？”

天色渐暗，深绿色的夜色与哥谭天穹以西的最后一缕夕阳交织在一起，美得隐秘诡谲。迷雾悄然地蔓延升腾，预备拉开这座城市罪恶狂欢的序幕。布鲁斯打开了夜视灯，蝙蝠车拐进小路，尾部喷出强劲的热浪，在肮脏无人的街道飞驰而去。

“只有我自己。”这一次，他给了她回答。

 

只有我自己。布鲁斯默念了一遍，他独自站在瞭望塔的玻璃幕窗边，远眺着沉静的蓝色星球。流隙般的星辰在浩瀚无垠的宇宙中孤寂地闪耀，黑暗与光明达成共生，瞬间与永恒相互辅存，这里的亿万天体超越了纵向的时间概念，在各自的星系里燃烧，或者作为已经黯淡的星辰，尸体仍在某一个无人知道的角落里飘零。

他原本以为自己终有一天也会是这样，孑然一身地死去——作为蝙蝠侠，死在哥谭某个阴暗潮湿的巷角，或是作为布鲁斯韦恩，在第二天的报纸头版占据一席之地，为街头巷尾增加一些关于花柳病的猜测和谈资。他不知道哪个才是真正的自己，布鲁斯·韦恩或是蝙蝠侠，或者两者兼有——用布鲁斯·韦恩的孟浪掩饰蝙蝠侠的孤寂，因此他收养了小鸟们，试图让庄园有些人气，但杰森的死差点击垮了他。他几乎已经下定决心在最终的死亡到来之前永不停息地独自为这座城市战斗，直到戴安娜的出现。她像一颗夺目的恒星，以星月为冠冕，带着亚马逊人天生的高贵和骄傲，燃烧着，高歌着，冲进了他的生命里。

戴安娜，他的戴安娜。曾经并肩作战时，克拉克和亚瑟称她戴安娜，或是戴，其他成员称她神奇女侠，而只有他会叫她公主。天堂岛的公主，也是他的公主。他喜欢这样独一无二的称呼，带着二人专有的暧昧，也喜欢欣赏戴安娜唯有面对他时极其珍贵的害羞，天知道他有多么感谢蝙蝠面罩能替他遮掩自己注视她时的表情变化。

他知道自己爱上了她，而她也是。

但她死了。

戴安娜太了解他了，她猜到了他的备用计划。在发现蝙蝠机自动驾驶系统被小丑破坏后，她抢在他启动蝙蝠机时拆毁了引擎，独自带着核弹飞入了太空。那场惊天动地的核爆炸将哥谭的夜空映得如同白昼，灼目的白光没有持续多久，震耳欲聋的爆炸声在之后才传来。这座城市的其他人大概只会以为是雷暴，至多抱怨几句天气，而他在夜空下站了整晚，知道他的公主再也回不来了。

那个平行宇宙来的戴安娜，她有戴安娜的勇敢，有她的坚定，有她的力量，有她扬起下巴时耀眼如同太阳的微笑，有他所能描述出她所拥有的美好的一切。她出现在传送平台上时，不可避免地令他想起了她。她是天堂岛公主，是神奇女侠，但不是他的戴安娜，他的公主早已死在了那场爆炸里，她是独一无二的。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克在他身后，语气有些担忧，布鲁斯没有回头。

“我不认为联盟的条约里遗漏了穿制服时不能称呼成员真实姓名的选项。”

“好吧——蝙蝠侠，”克拉克无奈地改口，“我只是想告诉你一声，神奇女侠和海王已经动身去天堂岛了。”

“去做什么？”

“只有天神锻造的武器和海德拉的血液能杀死那些怪物，幸运的是，戴安娜在两百年前曾经杀死过一头，她将血液存放在天堂岛上，我猜我们得祈祷我们的地球和她的那个偏差不大。”

布鲁斯嗯了一声，克拉克注视着他只露出下巴的侧脸：“蝙蝠侠，你还好吗？”

“我很好，”布鲁斯骤然打断了他的话，“专注于接下来的战斗，超人。”

他的语气果决得发狠，克拉克知道那是布鲁斯最不擅长的领域——敞开心扉的私人谈话，比起那个，黑暗骑士或许宁可什么也不带地独闯阿卡姆疯人院，因此他什么都没有再说。布鲁斯匆匆离开了房间，黑色披风的背影颀长孤寂，在灯影下被拉得十分怪异。一道红色闪电掠过，巴里搭住克拉克的肩膀，理解地拍了拍他的肩。

“嗨，兄弟，我们得理解他——毕竟他失去了那么多，即便他是蝙蝠侠，接受这一切也需要一个漫长的过程。”

“我明白，”克拉克说，“这就是我们在他身边的意义，不是吗？”

巴里咧开嘴笑了。

“我只是不太确定，”他抱着手臂看着幕窗，“为什么蝙蝠侠每天都盯着同一个地方？我查过联盟的数据资料库，那里一切正常。”

克拉克叹了口气，“你不明白，那是核弹爆炸的地方，巴里。”他透过玻璃幕窗，看着那颗湛蓝色的星球，“站在这个位置，和她最后一次的心跳离得最近。”


	2. Chapter 2

“……就这样，我们失去了戴安娜……我们的戴安娜。”亚瑟坐在飞机的副驾驶位，他的眉头虬结深锁，对她讲述往事似乎又让他重新回忆了一次失去好友的悲痛。

“噢，”，戴安娜一时不知道该说什么，“她是一个光荣的战士。”

“她的牺牲让我们大受打击，戴安娜的确曾是一个非常英勇坚强的伙伴，”亚瑟顿了顿，挑起了一边眉毛，“我这样说是不是有点诡异？”

“有一点。”她承认。

“好吧，确实挺诡异的。”亚瑟伸了个懒腰，将两只手垫在脑后，“蝙蝠侠提出这个计划之前，我们谁都没有想到，老实说，那实实在在地吓了我一跳。”

“布鲁斯？”

“我们的戴安娜活着的时候，与他，他们曾经是……呃，一对，”亚瑟盯着机舱的顶部，慢慢地说，“我不算了解蝙蝠侠，但我觉得他心里投下了一块阴影。我的意思是，他原本就不算很好打交道——波塞冬的胡子啊，你能想象他针对联盟的每一个成员都制定了一套应对方案吗？但戴安娜死后，他给我的感觉就像大西洋海底最深的海沟，光是看一眼都会觉得难以呼吸。老实说，就算他疯了我也不会觉得稀奇——你觉得你的到来会让他改变一点吗？”

戴安娜操纵着飞机降低了一点高度，盘旋缭绕的云层下似乎依稀能看到一点天堂岛的海岸线。她摇头：“我不是她，亚瑟，再像也不是。”

“但你仍是我们的朋友，不是吗？”

“是的，”戴安娜承认，“但我和布鲁斯之间不一样。”

“好吧，”他耸了耸肩，“你的世界怎么样？”

“你不会想要听的，”戴安娜说，“那是你能够想象到的最糟糕的噩梦，比噩梦还要糟。”

“有多糟，戴安娜？”亚瑟更感兴趣了，“在那里我们是朋友吗？”

“朋友？不，我们不是。”她笑着摇了摇头，“你企图率领亚特兰蒂斯入侵陆地世界。”

亚瑟唔了一声，吹了个口哨，“那个我听起来像个混蛋。”

“这是个很长的故事，亚瑟。超能力者在那里自称正义领主，推行严酷的专制独裁。我从另一个宇宙而来，选择留在那个世界帮助领主蝙蝠侠——我的布鲁斯——共同反对领主超人和领主神奇女侠的统治，我们与他们对抗了多年，最后……”戴安娜顿了顿，声音低哑，“领主神奇女侠杀死了布鲁斯，而我做了最可怕的，布鲁斯绝不会原谅的事——我杀死了她，我堕落同化成了他们。”

“邪恶版超人和邪恶版神奇女侠与蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠的大混战？”亚瑟呻吟了一声，“波塞冬的三叉戟啊，它听起来太糟糕了——战争还在继续吗？”

“为了共同对抗亚特兰蒂斯的入侵，我和领主超人以政治联姻的形式达成了停战。”

“联姻？”

“是的，联姻。我们杀死了彼此的爱人，却被名为婚姻的枷锁终生折磨。亚瑟，我已疲惫不堪，这就是我的故事的结局。”

一片沉默，只有飞机引擎的隐约嗡鸣在舱室里回响，亚瑟注视着她，清澈湛蓝的眼中带着敬意和同情。

“而你在那里独自战斗至今？”

“信念，亚瑟。如果是你到了另一个地球，那里的亚特兰蒂斯也会支撑你为之战斗。”

“支撑你的是什么？”

戴安娜没有说话。就在他以为不会再得到答案时，她却打破了沉默，“布鲁斯。”提到那个名字时，她肃然的神情蒙上了一层温情的柔光，这使她的面庞变得更加柔和。她的右手庄严地抚在心口，像是透过迷雾萦绕的旧年记忆，捧起一件珍视的宝物，“我的布鲁斯。”

 

飞机呼啸穿过魔法掩蔽的云层，碧蓝色的爱琴海环抱着古老的希腊岛屿，天堂岛的优美轮廓在云雾中忽隐忽现。戴安娜娴熟地调整下降高度，在那场谈话之后，他们都没再说话。飞机在岛屿海崖边平安降落，她解开座位的安全带，透过驾驶舱的玻璃凝神注视着这片仙境般的绿色岛屿。

“你有多久没回来了？”亚瑟问。

“很久很久。”她沉思着，“久到我曾以为自己再也不会有机会看到这片大海。”

“你现在回家了，戴安娜。”

“是的，我回来了，”戴安娜看着白色的海鸟在碧蓝色的海面盘旋，倏尔一个猛子扎进波浪消失不见，“愿伟大的波塞冬赐予我战斗的力量，愿古老的爱琴海涤清我的罪。”

舱门打开，十几名高大的女人早已在海岸边等待，她们穿戴着古希腊风格的头盔与战甲，驾驭的骏马如同主人一样修长矫健。位于队列之首的安提奥普神态威严，笔直的腰背和高抬的下巴彰示流淌在亚马逊人血液中，视之重于生命的骄傲和光荣。

“亚特兰蒂斯之王，”她高声说，愉快的微笑丝毫无损她高贵的仪态，“告诉我，是哪阵风把你带到了天堂岛？”

“爱琴海上拂过洁白浪沫的海风，将军，”亚瑟说，“我并非孤身前来。”

“天堂岛十分欢迎亚特兰蒂斯的湄拉王后。”

“不，将军，不是湄拉。比起飞机，我的王后更情愿骑海马，”亚瑟向她眨了眨眼，“我相信这位公主将是我带给天堂岛的一份莫大惊喜。”

戴安娜略微欠身，钻出了机舱。她的出现不亚于在人群中投下了一枚炸弹，她听到了亚马逊人的抽气声，震惊的表情在安提奥普的脸上一瞬而过，随即的极度愤怒让她拔出了剑。

“你怎么敢？”她怒吼，“你是谁？”

“如你所见，安提奥普，我是希波吕忒之女，天堂岛的戴安娜公主。”戴安娜回答。

“骗子！”一个亚马逊战士高声吼道，“高贵的戴安娜公主英勇战斗而死，她的英灵早已沉睡于大地之母盖亚的怀抱。而这个肮脏卑鄙的小人，胆敢幻化成她的模样！”

安提奥普的利剑向她狠厉地劈来，她就势原地一滚，用腕上的手镯招架住锋利的剑刃，金属的激烈碰撞擦出一串火花。安提奥普的脸与她近在咫尺，她凝视着那对褐色的眼睛，从中捕捉到了一丝惊异。

“安提奥普，我的战斗技巧全部来源于你，难道这不让你觉得熟悉吗？”

安提奥普迟疑了，加在她的手镯上的力道松动了几分。“安提奥普，相信我，她的确是戴安娜，”海王沉声说，“神话怪物在人类世界肆虐，我们需要戴安娜的帮助，因此将另一个她从平行宇宙召唤而来。”

戴安娜从腰侧解下真言套索，交到安提奥普的手中，“如果你仍然不信，真言套索会告诉你我说的都是实情。”

真言套索在安提奥普的手中燃起明亮的金色光焰，那是凡品无法仿制的神造之物的光明。她手中的剑顿地，双手细微颤抖，“真言套索本该与你一同在那场爆炸中损毁了。戴安娜，真的是你？”

她还没来得及说话，就被揉进了安提奥普的怀抱，如果不是半神之体，她的肋骨恐怕都会被压碎几根。亚马逊最骁勇的女战将将脸埋在她的发间，流着泪亲吻她的额头，说不出一句完整的话。

“你必须去见见你的母亲，”安提奥普的情绪稍微平复后，急迫地抓住了她的手，“来吧，你不在的日子里，她的心也几乎一起碎了。”

她的亲卫牵来了两匹白马，雪白的皮毛如同月光一样皎洁明亮，银色斑驳的点纹仿佛天堂岛夜间的萤火星辰。他们骑马穿过青草与清泉点缀的岩地，在高坡上眺望灰岩和绿林掩映的象牙白的殿宇，那是她的母亲，亚马逊女王希波吕忒居住的地方。

“母亲在寝殿中吗？”她问安提奥普，后者对她摇了摇头。

“她应该在玫瑰花圃里，我猜，”她温和地对戴安娜说，“花匠们培育出了一种非常美丽的新品种，希波吕忒将它命名为戴安娜，亲爱的，你的母亲思念你胜过一切，幸而你回来了。”

——但她只是回来取海德拉的血。难以启齿的话语梗在了喉咙里，她回头看了一眼亚瑟，他向她轻轻点头。他们步下缓坡，进入石砖铺就的街镇，沿路的女人都以惊异的目光看着她。

“那是戴安娜！”

“戴安娜回来了！”

她的名字在亚马逊人之间带着喜悦的音调相互传颂，渐渐变成悠扬欢乐的歌谣。温柔的吟游诗人拨动里拉琴，流浪歌手谱以古老的旋律，战士高声和歌，在天堂岛的山林和泉间流淌。她注视着她们的欢乐，那些熟悉的面庞不可避免地让她欣悦，尽管她心知肚明她们只是把她当成了那个早已死在哥谭的核爆中的戴安娜。

“那里就是你母亲的花圃。”安提奥普并不知道此刻的戴安娜在想什么，她只是抬起右臂，指给她方向。那是一片安静的玫瑰园，她弯下腰，伸手够向花丛，在与马腹齐平的高度折下一支。她从未见过那样奇异的玫瑰，茎秆高挑，花瓣中央鲜红如血，在边缘渐渐泛成乳白，最外层却有一层天然的宝蓝色。大片的玫瑰在拥簇在花圃中，像夜间原野上休憩的牧人燃起的篝火，火堆上方低垂着暗蓝色天鹅绒般的夜空。

指尖传来刺痛，玫瑰的花刺扎破了她的手，鲜红的血珠从伤口沁出。戴安娜若有所思地抬起头，希波吕忒穿着洁白的叠裳，光洁的额间戴着象征亚马逊至高身份的冠冕，坐在玫瑰田边。其他人止步不前，只有戴安娜轻轻地下马，踏进静谧的花圃，走过一片烟霞般绚烂的戴安娜玫瑰，走近她的母亲。

“安提奥普，把花剪递给我。”她听到希波吕忒低声说，于是她从花田的另一端拾起了花剪，递到她的手里。

“谢谢，安提奥普，”希波吕忒接过了花剪，在抬头看她的那一瞬间，花剪脱手掉到了地上。

“戴安娜？”她站直身体，震惊地端详她，随即放松下来，“你不是我的戴安娜，”她温和地摇头，带着一点掩饰不住的失落，“一位母亲永远能一眼认出她的女儿。”

“我来自于另一个平行宇宙，来这里与正义联盟一同作战。”戴安娜惊讶于她的敏锐，希波吕忒凝视着她，“你吃了很多苦，孩子。”

她的确吃了很多苦，她想。在飞机上与亚瑟谈话时，她说起那场艰苦卓绝的战斗，布鲁斯的死，与领主超人的婚姻，平淡得仿佛只是在陈述一段与她没有瓜葛的历史，但在平行宇宙的母亲的面前，她的苦痛和悲伤都无处遁形。她看着希波吕忒，那双温柔澄明的冰蓝色眸子仿佛洞穿了她徒劳隐瞒的一切情绪，仅仅被这样注视着，就能抚平她内心的彷徨。

希波吕忒轻吻女儿的前额，“阿瑞斯在你心中投下了一片阴影，甚至阻挡了阿波罗给予的光明。戴安娜，你不快乐。发生了什么？”

“我背离了自己的原则，失去了战士的荣耀。真言套索在我手中不再发光，母亲，我已不配再使用它。”

“在你的世界发生了什么，竟让你这样认为？”她的母亲问她，“戴安娜，倘若你已失去了战士的荣耀，那么你为何响应正义联盟的召唤，在这场本不属于你的战斗中，又为何而战呢？”

“我曾发誓为人类世界而战，”戴安娜回答，“我为亚马逊而战，为光明而战，为地球的每一个生灵而战。我将战斗至死，永不止歇。”

“亚马逊曾出现过许多伟大的战士，而你，我的女儿，就是其中之一，”希波吕忒慈爱地抚摸着她的头发，“唯有最坚定的战士能使用真言套索，它之所以失去了光亮，是因为你的内心滋生了痛苦和自我怀疑——告诉我，你为何动摇？”

戴安娜低声说：“我犯了非常严重的错误，母亲。”

“而你正在承担它的后果？”

“非常沉重的后果。”

“即便如此，你仍然选择战斗而非堕落。亚马逊人坚勇顽强的精神流淌在你的血液里，戴安娜，我用狩猎女神的名字为你命名，意味着你是不屈的。”真言套索在亚马逊女王的手中燃起明亮的光晕，她将它系在戴安娜的腰侧，它的光芒渐渐黯淡了。

“它还会再度在我手中发光吗？”

“只要你相信，亲爱的。”她的母亲说，“即便最伟大的战士也会犯错，问题只在于在那之后你如何站起来。我曾经犯过很多错，但在我犯的错之中，并不包括将我的戴安娜送到人类世界，即便后来在她的身上发生了那样可怕的事……但关于它，我从未后悔过。”

戴安娜轻轻地握住她的手背，柔和但不容置疑地，“我从未后悔过，我相信她也是。”

“你无需再感到迷茫，戴安娜。”

“谢谢你，母亲。”她与希波吕忒拥抱，亲吻她的侧脸。身后传来稳健的脚步声，安提奥普挎着剑站立在玫瑰花圃中，她偏着头明朗地笑了，手中捧着一只封口的铜壶，“我猜那是你需要的，亲爱的。”

她从安提奥普手中接过铜壶盛着的海德拉血，希波吕忒轻轻地握住她的指尖，母亲的热度温暖着她的皮肤。

“去拯救人类世界吧，我的女儿，见到你让我非常高兴。”波光在她褐色的眼中闪动，“但无论你在哪里，如果你感到疲惫，天堂岛都是你的家。”

离开岛屿后，她从驾驶舱的玻璃前窗往下俯瞰，层层叠叠的魔法云雾在空中浸没了天堂岛的轮廓，她的家乡的最后一丝痕迹也消失在视野中。亚瑟吹了一声口哨，朝她的腰侧指了指，真言套索燃起耀眼的金色光芒，它的亮度如此灼烈，几乎胜过璀璨夺目的恒星。

“欢迎回来，勇敢无畏的戴安娜。”

“谢谢，亚瑟，”她向他微笑着，不失坚定和力量，“我们该去收拾那些怪物了。”

 

“钢骨，”克拉克问，“对这三个怪物的危险等级评估分别是什么？”

“我交叉比对了希腊神话和以往的一些零碎记录——真实的文字记述少得非常可怜——凯密拉，安普沙和普律翁的危险等级分别是‘屁滚尿流’级别危险、‘小命不保’危险级别和‘该死真他妈的’危险……蝙蝠侠，管管罗宾，别再让他黑进我的语料库了！”

“如果一个十岁的孩子都能再三攻破你的防御系统，”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，“说明它需要升级了。”

“我来说吧，”戴安娜站起来，“在大都会——”会议桌上的全息投影中出现了冒着黑烟的星球日报大楼，顶层的金色地球摇摇欲坠，“凯密拉能在空中飞行并喷出烈焰（“这一点听起来跟超人很像，”哈尔插嘴。）它具有狮头，羊身和蛇尾，也因此具备了这三种动物的特点：强壮、敏捷、凶猛，很难对付。但同时它也具备了这些动物的弱点，比如……”

“猫科动物的习性。”布鲁斯说，“它很容易被快速移动的物体吸引注意力。”

戴安娜看了他一眼，蝙蝠侠的嘴角抿得很紧，隐藏在面具下的脸看不出表情。巴里耸了耸肩：“听起来像是在说我和超人。我得说，加入正义联盟的时候我可没想到有一天会扮演一根逗猫棒。”

“我的三叉戟能穿透它皮肤表面的古老希腊魔咒，我猜那意味着我们三个要一起去大都会了，”亚瑟抱怨，“该死，波塞冬的头发，我真的很讨厌会喷火的东西。”

“我会负责吸引大部分火力，别担心，海王。”克拉克心情愉快地勉励他，“更何况我也不认为有什么怪物能快到足以抓到我们的闪电侠。”

巴里很满意他不吝给予的褒奖，对他竖起一根大拇指。戴安娜顿了顿，继续往下说。

“普律翁——三个头，六条手臂和三个身体的巨人，破坏力非常强——”她看了坐在桌边的奥利弗·奎恩一眼，黛娜在星城作战时受了伤，因此没有参加会议。奥利弗拨弄着两撇金色的胡子，向她点点头，示意她继续说下去。

“但它的智商很低，行为有很强的可预测性，弱点也非常明显——使用浸过海德拉血的箭射它的腹部就能将它杀死。”

奥利弗挑起了半条眉毛，“听起来很简单，给我十加仑的血，我完全可以搞定。”

“为了减小它对城市的威胁和破坏，绿灯侠会和你一起去星城。”克拉克说，“钢骨负责在瞭望塔监控和及时调度，神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠……”他湛蓝的眼睛询问地看向戴安娜。

她犹豫了一瞬，布鲁斯已经表明了态度，“我拒绝。”他的语气不容置疑。

其他人对视了一眼，哈尔对巴里比了个数字，无声地做口型，随即立刻痛呼了一声，看起来就像巴里在瞬息间用神速力狠狠地踩了他一脚。戴安娜抱着胳膊，审视着布鲁斯，但后者的目光并没有落在她身上。

“我需要一个理由。”

他犀利地注视着她：“你不可靠。”

那四个字像在她脸上掴了一巴掌，她瞪着他，震惊于他竟然能驾轻就熟地使用简短的文字说出最冷漠的羞辱。。

“不好意思？”她努力地让自己的语气保持冷静，“你刚刚说了什么？”

“你非常强壮，具有丰富的战斗技巧和战斗经验。但从一个战友——我的，战友——的角度而言，你过去的经历和当前的心理状态会给这场战斗增加不可控因素，而我选择规避这一点。”

“‘你的’战友，那是什么意思？”她抬高了音量，“我以为一直试图避免将自己的战斗带入私人化的人是你，蝙蝠侠。”

“我没有掺杂任何私人化的情感，”全息投影的蓝光映照着他棱角分明的下巴，布鲁斯浅蓝色的眼睛透过黑色的蝙蝠面具，犀利地直视着她，“我不信任你，因为我认为在面临紧急情况时，你过去的经历会导致你产生对于我个人安危的过度反应，最终影响到这次行动。”

她的语气带上了一点警告的意味，“不要自以为是地揣度我，蝙蝠侠。”

“蝙蝠侠，”克拉克皱眉看着他，“我认为神奇女侠是一位非常坚强可靠的盟友——她给了我们很大的帮助。”

布鲁斯截断了他似乎没有说完的话，“在蝙蝠电脑的危险等级评估中，安普沙更狡诈凶险，她的危险程度比另外两个家伙大得多，因此我更不会允许保护我的城市的行动中出现任何可控变数，超人。”

“那正是我想说的，”钢骨提出质疑，“蝙蝠侠，你无法独自对抗它，更何况你需要戴安娜的剑来杀掉那只怪物。”

“嘿，伙计们！”巴里打了个响指，“或许我们可以让戴安娜来大都会对付凯密拉，而海王和蝙蝠侠……”他的后半截话被亚瑟的一记肘击打断了，亚特兰蒂斯之王狠狠地瞪了他一眼，一张一合的嘴型显然在说：绝对不要。

“神奇女侠从天堂岛带来的海德拉血足以供我制作出专门对付安普沙的武器，”布鲁斯固执地坚持。

“我需要指出，海德拉血是为联盟对付它们提供更多可行性，而你单枪匹马的英雄计划并不包括其中。”戴安娜危险地眯起眼，“我们现在在讨论的是从希腊神话中跑出来的怪物，不是没有超能力的疯子——它们任何一个都有将你瞬间撕碎的力量！”

“我以为我们正在讨论的是我的城市，”布鲁斯也提高了音量，“安普沙会潜伏在任何一个街巷，没人比我更了解哥谭。”

“我曾在哥谭与蝙蝠侠并肩战斗过数年，我对哥谭，以及对你的了解或许比你以为的要深得多。”她指出这一点以免他选择性忽视，“独自战斗并不能确保你的计划在可控范围内进行，蝙蝠侠，没有人比我更清楚它可能带来的后果！”

“那么你需要明确的一点是，我并不是你的那个布鲁斯！”布鲁斯厉声说，“是软弱和愚蠢使他丧了命，而我绝不会犯同样的错误，神奇女侠，不要把我当成他！”

“布鲁斯！”克拉克震惊地脱口而出。

他的话让大厅陷入了一片令人难堪的沉默，戴安娜愣在原地。许多久远的声音向她袭来，她的布鲁斯忧心忡忡的叮嘱，卡尔疯狂的大笑，领主戴安娜垂死时喉头咯咯作响的气声，教堂的管风琴和牧师虚伪的祝福，哥谭上空萦绕不断的乌鸦的凄厉啼叫，以及一个女人撕心裂肺的痛哭，她听了很久，终于意识到那是曾经的自己。那些挥之不去的梦魇从遥远的光年外再次寻觅上她，光怪陆离地纠葛，尖叫，咆哮着，空洞地回响，化成一把锈迹斑斑的钝刀，缓慢地划破她的肌肤，血管，轻易撕裂结痂的旧年伤口，将它鲜血淋漓地暴露在众目睽睽之下。那样剧烈真实的痛感让她的呼吸几乎停滞，过了半晌她才听到自己的声音艰难地从牙缝里挤出来，飘渺得不真实。

“你怎么敢？”她看着他，“你怎么敢？你什么都不知道。”

布鲁斯静默了片刻，他似乎想说什么，但最终只是沉默着起身走出了会议厅。他的黑色披风在明亮的灯光下显得有些突兀，当高大孤独的背影逐渐淡出戴安娜眼角的余光，她将脸转向他的方向，喑哑地开口。

“你根本没有资格指责我，布鲁斯，”她这次叫的是他的真名，语气出乎意料的平静，“你只不过害怕看到另一个戴安娜为了你的城市而死在你面前，真正软弱的人是你。”

几乎所有人都以为布鲁斯会勃然大怒，但他并没有，他仍然站在原地，疲惫地站在那里，无言着。一颗人造卫星在玻璃幕窗外悄然划过，冰冷的金属光亮在暗紫色的浩渺星河间微弱一闪，没有人理睬它，于是它孤寂地在预设的轨迹上无声远去，像它从未来过。

“无论你同不同意，我还是会去哥谭，那不是你一个人的战斗，蝙蝠侠，”她看着布鲁斯的背影立在原地，他流畅的下颔线条略微倾向她的方向，于是她知道他在听，“你让我别把你当成我的布鲁斯？我也不是你的戴安娜。”

他仍然沉默，黑色披风的背影匆匆地消失在会议厅的大门，仿佛终于忍受不了这个房间过于刺眼的光亮。


End file.
